


【仓安】安田章大说他不想复活1

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 安田章大熬夜猝死后和恶魔做了交易，开始了复活收集游戏。





	【仓安】安田章大说他不想复活1

安田章大死了，死的非常突然。  
飘在空中的安田章大看着自己的身体，准确地说是尸体抱着吉他倒在了房间里的尸体，这一刻他突然有点后悔了。  
早知道这是自己人生的最后一天，那中午就不叫披萨外卖了，这是安田此时最后悔的事，最后一顿饭吃披萨真是太不尽兴了。  
等到马内甲联系不上自己来到家里，大概会看见自己乱成一团的房间，抽屉里的成人电影也会被发现吧，这是安田此时最担心的事情，死了以后反而不想做个sq偶像了。  
明天的头条大概関ジャニ∞成员安田章大半夜猝死家中，死因推测为熬夜作曲导致，家里人会很伤心吧，成员们也会不知所措，饭们更会崩溃吧，幽灵安田开始后知后觉地对所有人感到抱歉了。

“如果能重来的话，我一定会早早睡觉的。”幽灵安田看着已经稍微有点泛白的天空想。  
“如果和我做交易的话，我能够让你复活。”空旷的屋子里突然响起另一道声音，吓了安田一跳。  
“请问……您是哪位？”幽灵安田在惊吓中还是尽量保持着礼貌。  
“我？我是恶魔啊，你看不出来么？”自称恶魔的男人指了指自己头上的犄角。  
“那、那恶魔先生我该给您什么交换复活的机会呢?”安田虽然天然但是不傻，文学作品早就告诉了人们一个道理：恶魔是不会做亏本生意的。  
“这个简单，我要大仓忠义对你的爱意，收集到了足够的爱意你就能够彻底复活了。”恶魔从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的契约书递给安田，“快点决定啊，你死的太晚了，天都快亮了。天亮了我就该离开了到时候你就真的死了。”  
面对恶魔恶狠狠地催促，安田利落地在契约上签上了自己的名字，对于自己的青梅竹马对自己的关心爱护，安田再了解不过，他觉得收集大仓对自己的爱意大概是世界上最简单的事情之一了。

“我签好了。”话音刚落安田就被吸回了自己的身体，重新回到身体的感觉太好了，“那么具体来说我该怎么收集okura对我的爱意呢？”  
“爱意？什么爱意？我说的是精液。”恶魔把签着安田名字的契约怼到安田面前，上面的花体英文自动翻译成了日语：安田章大收集大仓忠义精液200ml后方可复活，复活后继续向恶魔支付收集到的800ml精液，总计1000ml。  
“！！！！！这根本没有一个字一样啊！！！”事实证明安田还是太傻了，因为文学作品还告诉了人们另一个道理：恶魔的话不能相信。  
“被担心，只要他射到你身体里其中的精气就自动归我了，我也很不容易的啊，家里老婆需要人类精液里的精气当食量……”  
恶魔絮絮叨叨的话安田已经听不进去了，他已经被自己要去收集1L精液的信息冲击到不能思考了，以至于恶魔是什么时候离去的他都没注意到。

阳光从窗户照到安田的身上，屋子里的一切都和昨天一模一样，除了那个恶魔塞在自己手里的写着注意事项的一张纸条证明了刚才的一切并不是梦。  
“精液射进哪里都可以，只要进入你的身体里就行了；在完全复活之前每天11点以后你就会灵魂出窍，除了大仓忠义别人都碰不着你，所以晚上也要加油收集；1000ml精液限期1年内收集完毕，否则我会收回你的生命。”  
恶魔的字又乱又密，下面还画着什么恶魔亲测好用的姿势18种，看得安田觉得还不如死了算了。  
不对，准确的说他现在还是个死人呢。  
看得安田不想复活了。

但是作为一个有契约精神的死人，而且安田确实一点都不想死，所以他开始琢磨怎么才能搞到大仓的精液。  
看着正在打盹的大个子，安田脑子里闪过了三个计划。  
PlanA：直接告诉他自己死了，没有他的精液就不能复活。  
怎么听都像是在说梦话，还是很色情的梦。

PlanB：不告诉他自己死了，直接问他要精液，就说自己有个朋友需要精液救命。  
这已经完全是一个无中生友的变态了。

PlanC：迷昏他，绑架他，等他射出1000ml精液再放他走。  
安田章大上网查了一下一般男性一次射精量，大约在2-6ml。要是真的绑架大仓，按照平均来说，自己得绑他250天。但是要是大仓比较厉害呢，一次射6ml，一天射7次，那只要24天就够了！  
安田觉得自己可真是个小机灵鬼！

“我说啊，yasu今天怎么一直看着大仓啊。”横山看着两人打趣道。  
“啊？我没有啊，我就是在想事情啦。”安田摆摆手，装作什么都没有发生的样子。被吵醒的大仓从沙发上做起来，若有所思地看着安田。

“yasu，今天去喝酒吧。”大仓主动约了正觊觎他精液的安田。  
“chance！”安田在心里激动的大喊，今天把他灌醉，先搞他个十毫升。

结束拍摄后两个人打车去了熟悉的店，随便点了几样小菜和啤酒。  
“我去一下卫生间。”安田起身离开了。

“喂！你怎么还跟过来了！”安田一进店就看见那个骗子恶魔也坐在店里，还坏笑着冲自己摇摇酒杯。  
“我怕你没经验嘛，而且我老婆想看看新找到的冤大头长什么样。”恶魔指指自己刚才坐的那张桌子，还有个高挑的美女坐在那里。  
“那个，如果射在杯子里……喝下去可以么。”  
“嘛，理论上也是可以的。”恶魔的脸上清楚的写着：你们真会玩。

安田回到座位上，大仓自己开始吃饭了。  
“去了好久啊。”明明一米八的大个子，总是喜欢撒娇，要是真的收集爱意的话，现在已经收集到很多了吧。  
“嗯，刚才遇到一个熟人，说了几句话。”  
“诶？是谁……”  
“快点喝酒吧！今天要喝个一塌糊涂才好！”安田做作的灌了一大口啤酒。  
两个人最后确实都喝的一塌糊涂了，最后要把喝的烂醉的大仓搬上出租车还费了好大力气，还麻烦了恶魔先生。  
“我不喜欢全是酒精的精气啊，你下次注意点。”高挑的恶魔夫人恶狠狠地警告着安田，吓得安田抓紧了烂醉的大仓。  
“别生气啦，我们回家吧。”恶魔出来和稀泥了。  
“快点动手啊，要不然就杀了你！”安田关上车门还能听见恶魔夫人的威胁。  
“我已经死了，不能再死了。”安田腹诽到。

好不容易回到家，还没等自己洗个澡，安田就灵魂出窍了，飘在空中的安田看着地上躺着的两个身体叹了口气。  
安田飘在大仓身边，做了一个小时的心里建设，终于拉开了大仓的裤链。内裤包着软踏踏的一大坨，跟它的主人一样睡得很熟。

“okura，对不住了，帮帮我吧，我真的不想死啊。”安田小声地道了歉，手上一使劲就拽下了内裤。  
大仓那东西的颜色不深，即使软着也有可观的大小。暴露在空气里的阴茎被安田握住了，作为一个长期自己解决生理需求的艺人，安田随便撸动两下，肉棒就充血勃起了。  
“嗯……”在睡梦里被手淫的男人随着安田的动作从喉咙里发出几声舒爽的呻吟，吓得安田一下松开了手。等了一会看大仓没有一点醒来的意向才又握住了坚硬的肉棒。  
大仓的阴茎比自己的粗上一圈，对于安田的小手来说还是有点大。平时弹吉他的手现在握着同事的肉棒，被饭们称赞的灵活手指正关照着大仓的卵蛋，长着茧的指尖在按揉他的会阴部。  
身下的快感可能让大仓做起了春梦，嘴里哼哼的声音也变大了，双腿大开方便安田安抚他涨得坚硬的肉棒。  
安田手上加快了动作，怕再慢慢做下去大仓突然醒来。手指在马眼上揉动，握着的肉棒又涨大一点，马上就要射精了。大仓的射精来的太突然，还有点醉的安田忘记了找个杯子接着。  
眼看着肉棒已经抖动着吐出一股前列腺液，安田的身体已经先行动起来了，俯身一口含住大仓的龟头，粗大的阳具塞了满嘴。安田没做过给男人口交这种事，舌头在口腔里胡乱的舔弄，被撑大嘴的异物感让他忍不住吞咽口水。因为吞咽的吸力，早就要射出的精液一下在安田的嘴里喷洒出来。  
青梅竹马在自己嘴里射精这种事到底意味着什么安田根本顾不上思考，满脑子想着不能浪费好不容易得来的精液，用力的吸吮了几下。浓稠的精液全被安田咽了下去，连柱身上遗留的一点精水都被舔的干干净净。

“我到底在干什么啊！“安田后知后觉地羞耻起来，舌根上还都是精液苦涩的余味。而另一个人在释放之后又陷入了沉沉的睡眠，看着大仓安稳的睡颜，安田突然就放松下来，或许事情根本没有自己想的那么难完成呢。  
放松的心情把疲惫也带了出来，收集完精液的安田回到了自己的身体，闭上眼就陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

“啊啊啊！”第二天叫醒安田的不是阳光，而是尖叫。  
“好吵啊，okura。”安田捂着眼睛把头埋进大仓怀里。  
“yasu，我们，昨天睡了？”安田还没反应过来自己怎么睡到了大仓怀里，就被顶在自己小腹的肉棒烫的清醒了。  
“！”昨天完事以后安田忘了给大仓穿上裤子，而自己的衣服也因为刚回家的时候想去洗澡脱个精光，回到自己身体的安田根本没注意自己没穿衣服这件事，因为平时在家里也是不穿的。  
安田脑子疯狂的运转了了一分钟。  
“没关系的，不需要你负责。”安田转过身，留了个屁股给大仓，用手捂住的脸彻底红透了。“对不起！okura我不是故意骗你的！但是错过这个机会我可能就复活不了了。”  
大个子被早上的突发情况弄得不知所措，伸长了手臂小心翼翼地抱住了安田，“不是的，我喜欢yasu的，就是没想到自己这么混蛋。”  
不，混蛋的是我，安田在心里说，还有，要不是知道你喜欢我，我才不敢这么干呢。  
“我们在一起吧。”

“我们恋爱了哦，我和yasu。”被大仓揽着肩膀向成员们宣布恋爱的时候，安田还不明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
大仓对自己的喜欢是恋人的喜欢？安田也不知道，安田也不敢问，总之两个人就这样莫名其妙的在一起了。


End file.
